


champagne problems

by hyunchans



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Christmas Time, Heartbreak, M/M, Pain, Regret, Rejected Marriage Proposal, Sadness, Taylor Swift inspired, implied substance abuse to deal with the pain, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:22:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28156011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunchans/pseuds/hyunchans
Summary: changbin boards the midnight train to escape the city where his hopes and dreams were crushed. somewhere near the water's edge minho contemplates whether or not he made the right choice.
Relationships: Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin
Comments: 11
Kudos: 44





	champagne problems

**Author's Note:**

> based on [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wMpqCRF7TKg&ab_channel=TaylorSwiftVEVO) swifty song of the same name

_“you had a speech, you're speechless,_

_love slipped beyond your reaches,_

_and I couldn't give a reason.”_

❅❅❅

Changbin adjusted the backpack on his shoulders, his legs walking with such reluctance that his shoes were horribly scuffing against the concrete below them. He boarded the midnight train out of Seoul, not really knowing his destination - only knowing that he needed to _leave._

Only hours had passed since the incident, and Changbin had no qualms about going radio silent. He turned off his phone so he was unreachable - no amount of comforting words could even breach the coldness caging his heart right now. He was still wearing the Ralph Lauren tuxedo he had been saving up for to wear to his boyfriend’s family dinner - it was supposed to be a special night after all.

Changbin had gone to his boyfriend’s father to ask for his only son’s hand in marriage. The tears that sprung forth from his father’s eyes and the crushing hug he had pressed to Changbin’s body was at first something he knew he would never forget for all the right reasons. To get his partner’s father’s approval was something he wasn’t sure he would be granted - even though he didn’t need it Changbin wanted to honour the tradition for himself, for the love he thought he shared with Minho.

Oh, how wrong he had been.

The memory will now be stored in his mind because of how wrong he had been: how much he had subsequently disappointed everyone and himself for how things happened. 

Bustling crowds or the silent sleepers - Changbin didn’t know which was worse. Everything was either too loud that it was overwhelming, making him want to scream at the top of his lungs for everything to just _stop._ And the silence… the fucking silence. It came along and swept him up in a tight embrace, not willing to let him go until the darkness that came with it seeped into every pore in his body: making sure to fill him to the brim with not only pain but unshakeable _anger._

Changbin had a whole speech prepared - and he presented it with such elegance and grace that everyone gathered in the Lee family estate teared up from how touched they were at the young man’s words for his love. He had expected Minho to tear up, become emotional at his speech and proposal. Instead, when Changbin reached into his pocket and produced the small black suede box that held his father’s wedding band, Minho had frozen in place.

He was speechless - and for all the wrong reasons.

Changbin didn’t realise his world was crashing down until Minho reached out to close the box in his hands. His eyes weren’t filled with tears. Instead, they were distant. They were somewhere else, and Changbin couldn’t quite find the warmth that he was so used and accustomed to. 

Minho had pulled him outside into the landing, surrounded by the dying flowers of the garden below. He couldn’t look Changbin in the eye, couldn’t comfort his distressed boyfriend. Minho laid his champagne glass on the railing, sucking in a deep breath as he finally looked Changbin in the eye.

“I’m sorry,” was all he was able to get out before the champagne glass’s contents was thrown over Minho’s suit. 

Looking back on the fresh memory, Changbin should really have aimed for his perfectly preened hair - the suit was too kind of him.

“That’s all you have to say for yourself?” Changbin had asked him through clenched teeth. Minho stammered, hands wiping at the alcohol that was already beginning to freeze over with the cool winter air.

“What else do you want me to say?” Minho babbled, beginning to shake.

“Sorry Changbin that I don’t think I love you enough to commit the rest of my life to you? We’ve only been together three years…” Minho tries to reason.

Changbin scoffed, adrenaline taking over his body as he said, “Love me enough? Three years is plenty enough time to know if you want to spend the rest of your life with someone but I guess my feelings and judgement were extremely wrong.”

Changbin started for the door of the landing when Minho’s hand reached out to pull on his wrist. Changbin shakes himself free of Minho’s grasp, watching as he attempts to salvage the night ahead of them.

“Can we talk about this tomorrow?” the older man had pleaded.

For a moment there, Changbin had thought he saw remorse.

“There will be no tomorrow Minho. I can assure you,” Changbin whispered. The lump in his throat was burning a fire so hot he thought his body was about to start melting from the inside out. 

Changbin had hightailed out of the estate, ordering the car to take him home. When he arrived home he tore his safe place apart. Every framed photo he had of the two of them he smashed to pieces on the floor, clothes were thrown, glasses were shattered. When he had finally stopped crying and throwing assorted items across the room, he began to pack a small bag of essentials and a few clothes. All he knew is he needed to leave and no one would be stopping him.

Not tonight.

When he was done packing his bag, he sat down at his desk and began to write. His hand kept flowing, ink scrawling across the paper until he was at the bottom and finished, carefully signing his name. A teardrop landed on the letter, smudging some of the words and causing the ink to run. 

He sighed through his sobs.

Changbin laid the letter on the small table next to the door that would usually hold keys and placed the suede box containing the ring on top of it.

He didn’t know what possessed him to write the final line but in hopes that Minho would come looking for him, he hoped it would do what he intended.

_Just do me a favour and remember - remember what is worth fighting for._

As he drowsed off into a wine-induced slumber on the midnight train, the last thing he remembers is the first time Minho had said those magical, three little words and how much he had lit up his entire world. The world was a cruel place because now those three words held so much scornful pain that Changbin doesn’t know if his world will ever be colourful again. No matter how hard he wanted it to be.

❅❅❅

Minho was cold.

The icy air wrapped around him and the little number of layers he was wearing. He was certainly going to get frostbite - but he didn’t care. All that he could do was stare out into the endless ocean, thinking about where he would be right now if things had gone a bit differently tonight. He hadn’t meant to embarrass Changbin like that in front of everyone - in fact, he felt terrible. But words couldn’t be unsaid and actions couldn’t be undone and Minho knew more than anyone the pain that Changbin was feeling right now for he was feeling it too.

It was at that moment that a train began to slow to a halt in front of him. He’d forgotten how close the station was to the water’s edge. Funny that - what were the chances that something so large and populated would block his view of the vast ocean where there was absolutely nothing. When he was able to finally tear his eyes from the ground, what he was met with had him pinch himself to see if this was actually real.

It was.

For a fleeting moment, there was Changbin - sound asleep and slumped against the window of the train in his small cabin.

This was his chance - perhaps the last chance their worlds would intertwine. Minho doesn’t know what took him over, what made him bash his fists against the unbreakable glass that held the window in its place.

 _Unbreakable_. 

That’s what Minho had thought he was. It turns out he was wrong about himself - so terribly wrong. Changbin doesn’t wake from his slumber, instead, his head just lolls as the train starts to take off. Minho lets out a frustrated yelp as the train speeds up, relying on his legs to run alongside his lover. He continues to bash at the glass, palm and knuckles rubbing raw from the constant force.

Changbin stirs and his confused and sleep-heavy eyes lock on with Minho’s, and the older man lets out an exasperated sigh.

“Changbin! Changbin! I’m here, look. I’m so sorry!” Minho yells. The train begins to speed up even further, clearly deeming him unworthy of any shot at forgiveness. 

He screams, legs trying so hard not to give out.

Changbin sits up in his seat with glassy eyes and rosy cheeks, watching as Minho tries to keep up with the train that was beginning to hurtle down the tracks.

“Changbin I love you,” Minho’s voice cracks: finally unable to hold it in any longer. 

Changbin slowly moves his position, facing his back to Minho so he can’t watch as the younger man starts to break down, as his shoulders start to shake as his sobs begin to tear him apart. Minho cannot keep up with the train’s relentless speed and falls to his knees as his feet refuse to take him any further. His trousers tear from the fall and his knees begin to ache. But nothing, _nothing,_ compares to the pain that was poisoning his veins, his heart, his whole being.

Minho’s lip wobbled as he yelled at the train in the distance, clutching at the snow that had collected on the ground, throwing handfuls of it into the distance. He heaved and heaved as his sobs tore through him, as his palms when numb from the cold. Changbin was gone, and it was all his doing.

“What have I done?”

**Author's Note:**

> kudos or comments are greatly appreciated and help me know i'm on the right track with the content i'm creating ♡
> 
> links to my socials:  
> [1\. twitter](https://twitter.com/hyvnchns) if anyone would like to follow for updates, and sneak peeks on wips and such  
> [2\. cc](https://curiouscat.qa/hyvnchns) if you prefer anonymity! i also take requests :)


End file.
